House of Lotus and the Willows
by pahlee
Summary: AU. Explore what happens in the okiya where the willows stay their ground and the lotus blooms, setting the stage for the performance of a lifetime.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
by pahlee

**This is an alternative universe fanfiction. **

Ten years ago, the smell of breakfast would often waft all through the house each day. The aroma lofting through the house with promises of what would be at the dining table: pickled plums, tomago, rice and various breakfast meats. Every morning I'd wake with my stomach empty, longing to have something fill my belly. My nose would be filled with the delicious smells. As quickly as I could, I would make my bed so my mother wouldn't have a reason to chastise me later. Swinging open my bedroom door, I would often be met with my sisters doing the same thing – we'd share the same wild expression as we made our way to the dining room. We'd stumble over our feet as we raced down the stairs, our laughter would fill the halls causing our father to tell us to quiet down as to not wake our neighbors.

We'd giggle as we quieted down and take our spots around the table, obeying our father's orders. Mother would come out, a dish in her hands, and a charming smile gracing her lips, "Good morning family!"

That was ten long years ago.

I can vaguely remember the events that happened so long ago…

Mother had grown ill and by doctor's orders, was bedridden for a few months. Father soon became detached – from reality, from life…from us. He spent every waking moment alongside her, up to her death that sunny day in August. The doctor was there that day, his house visit for the week. My sisters and I were out in the yard, playing with the leaves that littered the ground. Out from the house, the solemn doctor made his way out to us, beckoning us inside where he told us the news that changed the course of our lives forever, we just didn't know that yet.

After that day, everything began to spiral downwards and my eight-year-old self found out how cruel fate can be.

Father had taken up gambling.

The bills from mother's medical expenses and funeral costs, plus the cost of the house and father's new hobby caused our family to go into an exponential debt. Our once beautiful home turned to ruins. The house filled with smoke and the walls stained yellow from father and his guests smoking. Liquor bottles and trash alike littered the yard where my sister's and I used to play. I never thought I would ever leave that nightmare, only to be ushered into another world entirely.

I woke up one day to voices from downstairs that were harsh whispers against the floorboards. But even in old homes, voices carry and I can all-but-forget the conversation that still haunts me to this day.

"Your debt is over millions Tendo!" an unknown voice said.

"I know – that's why-", father's voice answered, fear laced in his tone.

"You realize," there was a cough, "that if they don't earn it back, the debt falls on their shoulders."

"I understand."

"They'll be looked at by Happosai, and we'll be able to come to an understanding once he tells us what he deems their worth."

Silence followed, "Let me get the girls."

**House of Lotus and the Willows**

_10 years later…._

_o-o-o_

"Miss Akane!" came a gentle voice, lulling the sleeping beauty awake, "Miss Akane, it's time to wake up!"

Her eyelids fluttered against her cheeks briefly before scrunching up to block out the sun as one of her maiko opened the curtains to her room, allowing the morning sunlight to filter in. "I'm awake," came her sleepy reply as her other maiko began to remove the covers from her body. Raising up, Akane raised her arms up in the air as she stretched her kinks out from her muscles. The two girls scrambled about, preparing to get Akane ready for the day.

"Good morning Pink," Akane nodded at one girl, "Good morning Link," she said to the other. The twins smiled up at their geisha, a fondness in their expressions as they began the morning ritual. While one girl helped Akane out of her bedding, the other retreated out of the room for a moment only to return with a platter in her hands. Setting the platter down on the table in Akane's room and prepared her plate for her as the other girl started to tidy her beddings. With all the grace in the world, Akane kneeled down at her table and ate her breakfast: freshly cut strawberries and rice with tomago served with tea.

About this time, across the hall, the other geisha of the okiya would start her own morning routine with her own maiko. With a trained ear, Akane could hear Satsuki move about in her room, barking orders here and there.

Finishing her meal, Akane could hear the oiran girls downstairs start their day as well. The pitter patter of their feet echoed up the hallways and the water running from the taps began to shake the old okiya. Smiling behind her cup of tea, Akane smiled – a normal day in the life at the house of the willows.

"Today you have a shamisen performance with the city council," Link began to read out loud from a scroll scribbled with notes, "You're to perform at eleven this morning with a guest count of…" she squinted at the writing, "Fifteen people. Afterwards, you have an engagement with Lord Kuno for lunch," Pink, who was brushing Akane's hair interrupted by sticking her tongue out in disgust, only to have Akane raise her hand and laugh behind it. "It says here that he has two hours of your time today – and then," Link rolled the scroll quickly and tucked it into the folds of her clothes, "The rest of your afternoon is free for your pleasure, Miss Akane! Until dinner at least…"

A hint of excitement laced the young girls' voice as she looked at Akane. Just as well, Pink also hesitantly brushed her hair in a languid motion as Akane brought her finger up to her lips and whispered, "We'll practice some katas in the yard later, don't let mother know." The girls looked at each other and grinned wildly.

At their okiya, their backyard full of lush vegetation and trees is a small area hidden away by an old fence and overgrown plants is a small secluded area that Akane had cleared away to practice other skills that would be frowned upon in the world of a geisha – of an entertainer. From all the years she lived at the okiya, that hide-a-way was her secret world to be who she was before she became the lotus of the willow house. And no one was the wiser to the secret hidden area that Akane frequently used when she was free from engagements. It was her little secret.

Akane winked at the girls as she got up and Pink quickly followed suit to close her robes around her body, "Mr. Taro will be here soon to get you dressed. We'll come in and do your hair when he's done and after you apply your face, we'll escort you to the performance hall."

"Sounds perfect."

_o-o-o_

Dabbing at his forehead, a young businessman craned his neck side-to-side as the immense heat of the day started to get at him. Just arriving to this town mere hours ago by boat, Ranma was staking out the area of his new home: Nerima. He stood off to the side to idly watch the bustling street life come alive.

At the age of 20, Ranma Saotome had acquired a wealth that allowed him to become a respected business man in the modern world. And today, he was staking a small amount to open the Saotome Dojo Hall in his parent's home town. He was on his way from the town hall, taking in the scenery on foot – only to regret it. Today was just _too _hot. The suit he wore helped him none, as he took off the jacket and hung it on his arm as he continued his way around.

Wiping at his brow again, he went to the bridge just a ways down and leaned over the edge of the bridge railing to see the river flow a steady pace underneath him, the top layer scattered with petals from the trees lining the riverbank. Grinning to himself, he let go the fleeting thoughts of the heat to relish in the natural beauty that intertwined with the modern city, giving him a sense of comfort. This place seemed to mix old and new in just the right ways and almost immediately he could understand why his parents loved this place.

Rickshaws still were a form of travel, but just across the way there was a busy street full of taxis and cars alike. Students in school clothes were walking across the bridge, the end of the day coming to an end. Other businessmen, traders and fisherman also were mixed in the hustle and bustle of the area. Even the street food, with vendors shouting left and right all seemed to fall right into place. This place could easily be home.

"Miss Akane!" a child's voice pulled him out of his reverie as he turned his attention to the source to see two girls in a similar state of dress holding parasols over someone. His eyes trailed upwards, following the elegant kimono to the owner's face only to freeze in his movements and stare as the figure turned and smiled at the little girl who had so called her name just moments ago. In that moment, Ranma's breath hitched in his throat, a fleeting thought raced through his mind, "A_ geisha –_ in this day and age?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story has been on my mind for a while, and let me tell you the _creative liberties_ I am taking to write this and that I hope ya'll will ride this crazy ride with me, and my beta-reader _ShapeOfDespair_ on this whirl wind journey!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
by pahlee

**This is an alternative universe fanfiction. **

Chapter 1

Plucking the strings on her shamisen, she concluded her show with a flourish on her instrument as the room began their applause. Standing up and giving a slight bow, Akane made her for her exit as her maiko came on stage to ensure her kimono didn't drag across the ground. The head councilman met her at the edge of the stage and bowed, "Your performance was beautiful, I wouldn't have expected anything less from Willow House."

From behind her painted face, Akane gave the smallest smile, her lips curling upwards, "Thank-you."

At that, he let her pass, but not without giving a wistful glance at her, enticed by her barren shoulder and then distracted as her maiko strode behind her, holding the kimono off the ground, their shoes clacking against the hardwood floor echoing their leave. The crowd was still clapping as the councilman made his way to the stage to address the rest of the council meeting.

In a private room, Akane patted her face lightly with a powder to set the make up again. The lights from the other room allotted her to sweat ever-so-lightly and she had to ensure that her face stay painted on.

"I heard amongst the crowd they were astonished by your beauty Miss Akane," Pink said as she adjusted the kimono for the next engagement, tying it skillfully with the strings under the skirt, "Some were gossiping how much the councilman must've paid to have you perform for them."

"They should be counting their blessings," Link said as she took the powder from Akane and gave her a handkerchief to dab at her hairline, "This was probably their only chance unless they have the money to spend."

"Link!" Pink chastised, looking at her sister in disbelief, dropping her voice in a whisper, "You know we're not to talk about that! In public no less!"

Link shrugged as Akane reapplied some rouge on her cheeks. "Fine, fine, I'll shut my mouth."

"She's right though Link," Akane agreed, "It's ill to talk about it."

"Yes ma'am," the girls apologized.

At that, Akane grinned a mischievous smile, which made them smile in return, "Now, let's get this engagement with Kuno over with so we can enjoy our afternoon later, okay?"

The girls nodded as they finished primping Akane for her next appointment. Link slung a bag over her shoulder and grabbed the parasol, following Pink who also had a parasol opened for Akane. Leaving the town hall, the girls followed behind their geisha to the Kuno estates.

_o-o-o_

At the Kuno estates, they met Satsuki as she was leaving her own engagement. In passing, Satsuki paused and lightly touched Akane's hand as they talked, "Be sure to be on your best behavior little sister, I know how keen Tatewaki is to you, my danna has noticed," she leaned down and whispered softly against her ears, "That would be very good for your mizuage my dear…"

Akane blushed as she stared at her older sister as she gave a knowing smile. Giving a nod, Akane acknowledged her and whispered, "Thank you for everything."

Lightly touching her hand again, Satsuki nodded as she then made her leave from the premises, followed by her two maiko. Akane took a deep breath and made her way into the flourished doors and into the decorated home of Tatewaki Kuno and his father, her older sister's danna.

_o-o-o_

"_She's a bit…" a slight pause, " ...small, isn't she?" Cologne said as she took in the girl's appearance, "And her hair," she held a staff that she used to touch the short hair on the girl before her, "It's so short already. I feel my okiya would go further into debt if I were to give her any attention, Happy!"_

"_But you must!" Happosai said, raising his arms into the air, "Have I ever been wrong before?"_

_Cologne thought for a moment, leaning against her staff as she peered over the girl once more. The girl was no older than eight years of age, her hair short and cropped against her chin. She couldn't deny she had a cute face, button nose and – she saw in earnest as the girl had accepted a cup of tea with a smile – a charming smile. But the debt she came with – what was Happosai thinking!_

"_What of her sisters? You said there were two others, but she's the only one here." Cologne inquired._

"_They're unaccounted for," Happosai grimly replied, "She's the only one left that their father had to offer."_

"_You realize," she drawled, "Her debt…is already treading in the millions. What makes you think she'd be of any worth?"_

"_Ma'am," Happosai bowed his head and leaned in, "Once again, when have _I_ ever been wrong?"_

"_I'll take her on," Cologne agreed, "What is her name again?"_

"_My name is Akane," came the meek voice of the girl who sat in their audience. The two elders looked at her, Happosai with a grin on his face and Cologne with stark interest. "Already she has a voice," she murmured as she signed the papers before her, "What am going to do with her…"_

_Later that afternoon, Akane sat at the front of the okiya polishing the wood floor when she saw the most beautiful girl enter the building trailed by two girls who held a bag and an instrument. The one who held the instrument paused in her actions to stoop down next to Akane. Akane looked up at her, the girl looked about 16 or 17. The girl smiled at her, "Are you the new girl?"_

"_Y-yes," Akane whispered._

"_My name's Satsuki," the girl whispered softly, "I'm a maiko here, that lady—" she motioned to the girl that was dressed in a beautiful kimono, "She's the geisha of our okiya, her name is Hinako. Just be sure to listen to what _she _says and what mother says."_

"_Mother?" Akane questioned. Satsuki nodded, "She's the lady who runs the house, her name is Cologne but we call her mother."_

"_Okay," came Akane's small voice, "Satsuki?"_

_The girl looked at her, cocking her head to the side waiting for the question, "What's going to happen to me?"_

_A toothy grin appeared on her face, "Only the most magical thing ever."_

_o-o-o_

As the times changed, so had the customs inside the okiya. Over the years the Willow house turned into a one-of-kind experience of artistry and pleasure. A mixture of both classic and modern experiences are bound to found there, should the patron have the funds.

One thing that remained the same – the way of geisha in the Willow House. Their last geisha, Hinako had removed her debt and decided to leave—with no danna and no ire for the art that encompasses the geisha lifestyle anymore, she left in her wake her little sister, Satsuki. And now, as Satsuki was growing, her debt diminishing each day, the curtain for the stage for her little sister was soon to be opened. Already taking on small engagements, Akane was making her existence known in Nerima.

Satsuki's danna, Kocho Kuno, a successful educator as well as years of successor's wealth, allowed this opportunity. When Satsuki announced she was taking on Akane as her little sister and started to bring her along with her to her engagements to interact with everyone, Akane's reputation started to grow. During her engagements with her danna, he shared with Satsuki his son's infatuation with her little sister and he wished to pursue her at her mizuage. This brought a sense of pride in Satsuki knowing that Akane would be well off should he wish to continue to become her danna as well.

Taking the big risks of letting Akane go to engagements by herself without her were paying off, and hopefully it would bring the attention for her mizuage in a month. She wasn't short any admirers and Satsuki knew that Tatewaki wasn't the only one interested in her mizuage nor being her danna.

_o-o-o_

"Miss Akane!" Pink's voice cut through the chatter, catching Akane's attention to turn and smile down at the girl. "Yes, Pink?" she answered her maiko.

"Can…can we have some takoyaki?" she said meekly, looking at the vendor off to their left. Akane followed her line of sight, "Are you hungry little one?"

"It just smells so good, I know it isn't my place to ask," Pink said, lowering her head in shame. Link looked on to the vendor as well, her stomach grumbling as if on task. Akane playfully looked at her as well, "You too?"

"W-we can wait for dinner at the okiya," Pink ushered quickly, stumbling as she held the parasol at a better angle, "I-I'm sorry Miss Akane, I don't know what came over me to ask such a question-!"

"Nonsense," she said as she fished out a decorated coin purse, winking at the girls, "Just don't tell mother about this either, here," she reached in and pulled bills, "You and Link get a few to eat, Tatewaki wouldn't take no for answer as he gave me an "allowance" he said."

At that, Akane took one of the parasols and hoisted it with poise only a geisha could have, "I'll just stand here for a moment and take in the scene, you two get some takoyaki and we can watch the river while you eat."

"Miss Akane!" Link said in shock as the parasol left her hands only to be ushered by her geisha's small hand to go to the vendor. "Go now little ones, before wandering eyes cater to us."

On that, the girls made their way to the vendor leaving their geisha to stand over the bridge, watching the current take the fallen petals away into the ocean it carried out to.

In a stupor, Ranma watched as the scene played out before him. He had never seen a geisha before, her actions were aloof and enticing. He didn't understand the feeling he felt, unfamiliar yet comforting, as the girl had smiled.

Just as he was about to tear his eyes away, he saw her gaze upwards to catch his eyes briefly and flash a smile at him, but just as quickly as it had happened, it ended just as fast. Her gaze seemed to only last a second, catching him off guard and he felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

Akane was taught, from the get-go, how to entrance a man, to enamor their senses and keep their attention. From the subtle ways she would just show the slightest show of her wrist while pouring tea, or the quick glances she would give men in passing – it would always keep them engaged and wanting more. She wasn't a stranger to the attention she garnered whenever she was in public, and when she felt eyes on her, she gave the stranger a dose of her charm.

It worked.

She watched from the corner of her eye, the man falter in his movements and a blush rest on his cheeks. Internally, she smiled to herself – Satsuki said she had that natural effect on men, making them always asking for more when she barely had to work at it. Satsuki had practiced this skill, Akane had the natural talent.

Just then, her two maiko had came back, two takoyakis in each hand. Both of them ate the snacks as they squatted down, just far enough from their geisha as common courtesy allowed. It was a brief moment as they devoured their snacks quickly before brushing their hands on the insides of their clothes to get the parasol back from Akane.

At that, the three walked away towards their destination. Ranma watched in interest their retreating backs before snapping back to reality. He leaned over the railing and sighed, running his hands through his hair and leaning his head back before leaning forward again to watch the water once more.

"Wow," he whispered.

o-o-o

Taking off her shoes and dressing down in the okiya, Akane lounged about the back room where she was unseen from the prying eyes of the public. The little television that sat in the room, dubbed the sitting room, played a movie she wasn't paying much attention to. On the other side of the room sat Satsuki, also dressed down, eating from a bowl of sweets. They had the luxury to stay in the room once their engagements were done for the day.

Just on the other side of them, the noise from the oiran girls enticing their patrons from the streets filtered through. Their voices were muffled through the walls, one could only imagine what they were doing on the other side. But, there was no need for imagination for they all knew what happened in the green room.

The Willow House is one big structure divided by two entrances. One that led from the streets, the walls painted a jade color with branches painted across them allowed a stranger's gaze into the oiran's world. There, beautiful willing girls waited to pleasure men. Their state of dress leaving little to the imagination, and their flirty natures beckoning even the good natured men into the green room.

Separated by a lower wall that led to a red painted door next to the open oiran girl's space, sat the secluded red room. There, one could request the audience of the geishas of the Willow House.

Looking up at the clock that hung on the wall, Satsuki glanced over at Akane, "Dinner will be in two hours, and mother won't be back until a quarter till…"

"Is she off doing errands?" Akane asked, looking over at her.

"She is," Satsuki grinned, "I can't fathom anything else but just watching the television with my little sister…"

At that, Akane smiled at her knowing well she was giving her acknowledgment to go do her secret activities while mother was away from the house. It was a small understanding between the two girls that during their free times not studying, practicing or at an engagement, they would sit in the sitting room and await for mother. It was during these times, Akane snuck out to her hidden world to practice her katas.

Making her way out to the yard, Akane saw Link and Pink sitting at the edge of the garden, putting up the garden tools. "You girls ready to do some katas?" she asked.

Dejectedly, the girls looked at her and then at each other and sighed. Akane couldn't help but laugh, the girls always expressed interest in practicing but when the time to actually do it, they always seemed to not want to participate – rather, they loved the idea of doing something aside from lessons or chores.

"Miss Akane…" they started. But Akane held her hand up and shook her head, smiling softly, "It's okay if you changed your minds. But should you change your minds again, you girls know where to find me."

"Yes ma'am," they said hanging their heads in shame.

"We'll be sure to come get you should mother come early," Link assured. Pink nodding her head in agreement. "I trust you girls," Akane said with a wink pink as they let her go pass by and move the old fence and brush away from her entry way, as she moved them back she held her finger up to her lips, "Remember, I'm in the sitting room with Satsuki should any one ask."

"Of course!"

_o-o-o_

Around the block, Ranma finally made it to his newest business venture – his real estate for his dojo. Inside, there were the hired cleaners and movers. He made his way around the estate, ending up upstairs where his living quarters would be. He followed the hallways to come into a large room where some of the cleaners were sweeping the floor.

"This room is huge," he said as he looked around and saw that his office desk sat next to the large double doors leading to a balcony. One of the cleaners heard him and laughed, "You should have seen it a few hours ago – this place was filled up to the ceiling with an assortment of boxes packed full of useless things!"

"I wouldn't have ever guessed," Ranma marveled as he strolled about the room, nodding in favor that this was a good place to set his office. The last cleaner was walking out of this room and into the next as Ranma walked over to the double doors to the balcony to let in some fresh air.

The balcony wasn't entirely too large by any means, but maybe enough for a few people to stand about and peer over should one want to. From his view, he was able to see the backsides of the adjacent homes and the neighboring backyards. Just below him he saw an overgrown area of lush vegetation lead to a clearing, his eyes followed the oddity to someone there. Leaning over the balcony, he careened his head to get a better view – of a girl doing katas.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you couldn't guess, one of my favorite stories is_ Memoirs of a Geisha_ and a lot of inspiration is derived from that novel and movie. Once again, I am taking a big leap and taking a _lot of creative liberties_ as I write this work of fiction, this…._fan_fiction. Thanks to _zachintire _and _ShapeOfDespair_ for beta reading the story and catching my errors and helping me shape this story! Special thanks to_ zachintire, Guest, Akane-Fan, ShapeOfDespair, Richard Ryley _and _Vernica_! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
by pahlee

**This is an alternative universe fanfiction. **

Chapter 2

Her sweat plastered her hair against her forehead as she stepped forward into the next stance. Her breathing was even as she followed through and finished her kata. Grinning ear-to-ear, Akane collapsed into a heap on the ground, not out of exhaustion, but in delight of enjoying the evening. Her thoughts began to race as she thought about the month before her.

She made herself sit up, and sit on her knees, staring blankly at the overgrown brush that she tucked herself behind. She reached forward and ran her hand through the leaves and withdrew it when the sharp leaves threatened to cut her delicate hands, and that wouldn't do. Mother would ask questions, and Akane wasn't ready to give those answers. Frowning, she saw the light cuts on her fingers and willed them away-but they mockingly stayed.

Akane stood up to make her leave, hearing the chimes from the okiya ring. Internally grinning, she knew it was the girls' alerting her that mother was fast approaching. Making her way out from her hide-a-way, Akane entered the okiya and back into the sitting room just as Cologne came hobbling in the entrance.

Satsuki looked up with a knowing smile, giving her sister a wink before mother came inside.

"You girls enjoying your afternoon?" she said as she made her way across, putting down a bowl on the desk that sat across the room, "No engagements?"

"No mother," Satsuki answered as she shifted on the couch to look at their old mother.

"Enjoy your afternoon then, as I know it's few in between," Cologne said as she made her leave, "Especially for you little Akane, as your mizuage coming up so soon."

"Yes mother," Akane answered, bowing her head, her hands tucked on her lap. As Cologne's beady eyes looked out into the room to the two girls, her eyes stopped on Akane and raised a curious eyebrow as she made her way to her, taking the young girls' wrist in her own and held it up to her face. Akane reeled back slightly, only to see grass stains on the edge of her sleeves, the nicks on her slender fingers, and a smudge of dirt resting on the palms of her hands.

"Akane," Cologne started out tenderly, though as old and crony as she was, Cologne was an elder that held a soft spot in her heart for all her occupants at the okiya, but custom was custom and she held true to _most_ of them, to an extent, "I'm no fool, you've been out in the yard doing katas again, haven't you dear?"

Wincing, Akane couldn't deny the facts that laid out in front of her, but what shocked her the most was Cologne knowing of her secret. Abashed, she didn't reply to that question, but merely asked one of her own, "Katas, mother?"

"Again," she said as she raised her wrist higher again and then let go, letting her arm flop down in front of her as Cologne took in a deep breath, "I'm no fool, my dear, old – yes, a fool, no. A geisha mustn't act in such a way, you are in every way the symbol for the house, do you see your older sister doing such clumsy acts?"

Embarrassed, Akane got off the couch and knelt with her arms in front of her, hands stretched out and her fingertips gently touching the floor in the most delicate manner, "I'm sorry mother, but I-"

"Nonsense," Cologne interrupted her, she had turned around and had tapped her cane on Akane's shoulder, causing her to look up, "Remember, no man would want a geisha as unrefined as one doing _martial arts_."

"Y-yes mother," Akane whispered.

"Up on your knees now, else you be like the other girls in this house," Cologne said as she left.

Satsuki was standing behind Akane, helping her up as she sighed, "How did mother know?" Akane whispered to her sister. Satsuki shook her head and gave an apologetic sigh. Akane didn't say anything more as she thought to herself.

Later, as supper approached and the entire Willow house sat congregated at the dining table, chatter among the house-mates took its natural course. Akane sat next to Satsuki as usual as they were served. The oiran girls' chatter was more obnoxiously louder than usual today.

"Oh mother!" the purple-haired vixen chattered on, "Several men asked for Shampoo today, got big big income!"

The other girls all rolled their eyes at her display. A small smile played on Akane's lips as she listened with interest with her story – theirs were always full of _lust_ and desire of everyday life that it brought a sense of boredom with _hers_. As well as the fact that whenever Shampoo spoke, it was always something or another. Despite being the biological great-grand daughter of Cologne, Shampoo referred to her as Mother like everyone else in the house did. One would have thought she'd be one of a geisha lifestyle, but she balked at that ideal when she could do much more as an oiran.

"It was one patron more than usual," Ukyo rolled her eyes as she picked up a plum with her chopsticks, "She had her regulars and a few new faces stopped by, but she only entranced one sucker today…"

"Shut up!" Shampoo narrowed her eyes at her, "You too too jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" Ukyo shot back, swiveling in her chair, "I get the same amount of interest as you baby girl!"

"Girls!" Cologne pounded her staff onto the ground that laid next to her during the meal, shooting a glare at the two, "No fighting at the dining table," Ukyo turned her head, Shampoo huffed as Cologne directed the next sentence at her, "You should know this!"

"Sorry mother," came the echoing response from the two girls who returned back to their dinner before them. Shaking her head, Cologne followed suit and carried on with dinner. Akane stared fondly at the girls before her, they all seemed so free in their actions, something that was different from the life Akane knew. Picking at her food with her chopsticks, she idly thought – "_I don't know any other life…_".

Akane knew she led a different life than the other girls in the house. Her, Satsuki and the maiko girls were on a different playing field and she knew that – everyone in the house knew, but no one treaded on the subject. Though they might share a home, their everyday life musings were entirely different and those who were not used to the Willow house might raise an eyebrow at the musings that happened behind closed walls.

During her daydream, Ukyo had caught Akane's attention. "I heard from Tsubasa that your performance today was something he'd never get to experience in his lifetime, he said it was so beautiful!" Akane smiled at her, "Did he tell you in so many words?" Ukyo gave out a dreamy sigh as she looked on at the geisha before her, though clad in a simple kimono and her face free of make-up and heavy hair accessories, Akane was still a beauty to behold in one's presence, "That numbskull can't elaborate his way through a paper bag! He just said it was a performance to never forget when he came by this afternoon."

Akane brought her hand up to cover her mouth to laugh behind it while Ukyo couldn't help but give a genuine smile at her as she did so. Her years in the okiya had allowed Ukyo to see a side no patron was allowed to see, and it saddened her as she realized just how much their lifestyles differed. Both were in _entertainment_, but they were miles apart in their worlds. Just then, Ukyo stared at the table seating arrangements. There wasn't any sense of any order, Akane sat near Satsuki on one side of the table, the maiko and maids intermixed with the oiran girls – it was a family.

"Thank him for me," Akane replied graciously as she bowed her head slightly, "I appreciate the sentiment."

"Will do!" Ukyo chirped back, winking and with gusto returned back to her meal.

At the end of dinner, Satsuki and Akane had retreated to the bath and sat together in the large tub, leaning back and enjoying the steam around them.

"It's a wonder isn't it?" Akane asked sitting forward and submerging herself into the water so that her chin rested on the water's surface and made ripples as she talked, "That it seemed that mother knew of my little secret?"

"Little Akane," Satsuki said as she adjusted the warm towel on her neck, "Don't dwell on such little details, mother gave you her warning – you know what you must do."

"Yes," Akane puffed as the water raced away from her, "Cut down my kata training time so that I can clean up prior to mother's arrival!"

Softly hitting her head with her hand, Akane feigned pain and giggled as Satsuki gave her a chastising stare, "Akane!"

"Oh I know!" Akane sighed as she sat back up and leaned back against the wall of the tub, drawing her knees up to her underwater and her arms around them, "I know…" she whispered softly.

o-o-o

Ranma walked back into his office, closing the doors to the balcony before settling into his chair with a flop. He blinked and blinked again as he tried to register what he just saw. A smile crept across his face as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, "This day just keeps getting more and more interesting…"

The next morning, Ranma woke up to find his building filled with workers finishing the construction and furnishing the building.. He made his way around them as he went into the kitchen to find some of his hired help making breakfast.

"Good morning Mr. Saotome," Mousse said as he prepared his plate. "Good morning Mousse," Ranma greeted back only to reply, "And it's Ranma, you know that…"

"Sorry," Mousse chuckled, "I'm so used to the rules over at your parents' home."

"Well, this is my home now," Ranma shrugged, "And I_ hate_ being called Mr. Saotome."

"What are your plans for the day?" Mousse asked as he wiped his hands on a towel and took a companionable seat next to Ranma. "See the neighborhood," Ranma shrugged, "I've only just arrived, and I'd like to see where my dojo sits among the people rather than just on paper."

Mousse leaned forward, pushing his glasses up with a smirk, "Well, if it's anything, the building next door," he motioned with his free hand, "I hear is a place to go to seek pleasure," he wiggled his eyebrows, "If you know what I mean."

"Mousse!" Ranma laughed as he shook his head, "What nonsense has filled your head?"

Laughing gaily, Mousse leaned back in his seat, his glasses fogging over, "I saw the prettiest girl there…"

"Really? It's more so for you than anything else then huh?" Ranma chuckled.

"I'd say," Mousse replied as he shook his head, "You'll be okay then?"

"I'll be okay," Ranma nodded his head as finished off his breakfast and brought his dishes to the sink, "I'll be back by the afternoon."

"See you then."

Putting on his shoes, Ranma set out of his double door entrance to his new dojo among the workers and began his exploration of the neighborhood. He went the opposite route from yesterday and found the building Mousse spoke of. His eyes scanned the building, staring up at the clear divide of the building under the proud sign that read "Willow House". As early as it was, the traffic on the street was small and allowed him a moment to ponder the building in his thoughts until he was drawn out by a stark sound of what sounded like a spark.

Careening his head towards the red divided portion of the building, he saw an elderly woman sparking a flint onto two women's back – whom were dressed so eloquently in lavish kimonos. The taller, older woman had leaned in to say something to the tiny elder only to turn to look the smaller younger girl in the eye and say something before heading off before her. She brushed passed Ranma, her gaze set forward as she made her way to the rickshaw that had pulled up.

Not to be in the way, Ranma started to leave when the younger girl had apparently made the move to leave as well. They collided, for just a moment, Ranma reaching out to hold her steady by the arms so she wouldn't fall forward in her kimono. Her head rose, her cheeks tinted pink as they were brought up to look at the man she had brazenly bumped into – and for a single moment, it seemed like time froze. Ranma took in the pools of brown that resembled fresh honey, sparkling in the early-morning light reflect back something he couldn't distinguish. He felt his face flush and his words came out unintelligible at first but he finally spurted out, "A-are you okay!?"

"Akane!" came Satsuki's voice from the rickshaw, her head popping out from the side to look to see what took her little sister so long, "Come along little sister!"

Akane took stock of her predicament, a vague rush of familiarity with the man rushing into her mind as she gave a polite bow as she withdrew from his hold, "My apologizes sir, please excuse me as I have an engagement that I need to attend to." With that, she looked up with her practiced gaze and gave a brief peek of her smile as to atone for her clumsiness and made her way pass the familiar-yet-strange man and into the rickshaw with Satsuki.

Ranma watched as the rickshaw pulled the two girls away and down the street, his heart racing as he remembered her from yesterday – that other girl had called her Akane like the two girls did on the bridge with her. And as his dreams confirmed, though their gaze was brief – he remembered her eyes and the gaze she gave him, that she was one-in-the-same. "Akane," her name fell from his lips.

He was brought out of his musing when he heard a sickly sweet voice carry its way to his ears.

"New to town if ogle Akane like that," the voice said. He turned to the source and saw a scantily dressed woman with long purple hair framing her face and a predatory smile on her lips, "If want, Shampoo can give too too good time."

"Uh," Ranma said, taking a step back, his mind racing trying to catch up with his emotions and his surroundings, "No thank-you, I've got to be on my way…" he said the last bit in a rush as he turned and walked stiffly away from the offer from the girl on the jaded steps. Behind her, Ukyo came up and brushed her hair out of her eyes as she watched the man's retreating back, "Already driving business away Shampoo?"

"Stupid girl need to shut up," Shampoo snapped back as she turned on her heel, flipping her hair over her shoulder and exaggerating her sway as she walked back into the open setting with the other oiran girls, "I make idle conversation is all."

Ukyo rolled her eyes as she leaned against the doorway, her eyebrow raised as she watched the figure of man walk away from the advances of Shampoo. Much like the rest of the oiran girls, she too hadn't missed the way the man had looked at their geisha.

It was a few blocks away when Ranma finally regained his composure and began to really look around. He met a few friendly faces and made some common conversation in passing when it became noon. The sun hung high in the sky, casting long shadows on the sidewalk as Ranma made a stop to grab some takoyaki from a street vendor. He stood leisurely among the other businessmen who were grabbing a quick bite to eat.

As he took a bite, he almost choked as the other gentleman who stood next to him had to smack his back to dislodge the takoyaki. When he finally coughed it up, he and the rest of the men looked on in longing as Satsuki and Akane walked pass them, their gait slow and tantalizingly enticing. Satsuki gave them a quick look, just a peek, and the older men stared in want. Akane, her cheeks pink, didn't look up as they passed them, her actions meek, yet alluring at the same time. Ranma's gaze followed her up until she was directly before him and _that's _when she looked up and stared at him again.

But this time, her breath caught as his blue eyes stared back in wonderment at hers. She gasped softly, trying not to falter in her steps as she strode alongside her sister, trying not to make a fool out of her or Satsuki as she turned her gaze quickly away and continued on her path.

The line of men watched as they disappeared around the next block before they continued on in their actions – as if the magical moment didn't just happen.

"Damn those geisha are so beautiful!" one man whined as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a handkerchief, "They can sweep any man off their feet –" he dabbed at his forehead, "— And that Akane, wooo…"

"Akane?" Ranma turned to question, his curiosity getting the better of him as he wanted to know more and more of the girl. The man made a big grin and laughed jovially, "You new to town ole' boy?!" Ranma's silence was his answer as he leaned forward, draping an arm around Ranma's shoulder, causing Ranma to haunch over as the man was quite shorter than he was, "Listen here, that there little beauty," he whistle and Ranma bristled but said nothing, "The one with the dark blue hair all pinned up and _that _heavenly smile, and **boy** when she smiles, is little Akane. She's Satsuki's, that's the older girl, little sister in their little geisha world. I hear their prices are _insane_ because of the debt they owe to the Willow house, and any man here can tell you Akane is worth her price and more! She passes by every day here, and each time captures our hearts!"

"That so?" Ranma said as he pulled his arm off of him so he could stand straight and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Are geisha a common theme here?"

"Boy no!" the little man chuckled, "There's but a handful out here, all beautiful as the next – but that Akane, boy," he shook his head as if was shaking off lewd thoughts, "She's a different kind of beauty."

And then, the mood changed as he leaned forward as if to invite Ranma into a little secrecy, the other men all rolling their eyes as they knew the next thing that would come from his mousy mouth, "But her debt, we hear – is over millions!"

o-o-o

"Akane? Is something the matter?" Satsuki asked as they entered the tea house, their shoes being put away and they themselves being ushered to a room where Satsuki's danna awaited, as well as Tatewaki.

"I-I" Akane stammered as she put her hand over her heart, her eyes far away, "I don't know…"

"Did you know that man back there?" Satsuki inquired as they walked the hallway, "Your eyes seemed to trail to him as we passed those men back there, you never acknowledged any of the men at the takoyaki vendor since," her voice trailed off, "that day," but then picked up, "But that man was different?"

"I've seen him before," Akane assured her, "That's all, I just remember him in passing – I think I saw him yesterday…at the bridge perchance?"

"And?"

"And nothing big sister," Akane softly huffed, tamping down her anger that she knew she had but always kept in control since learning how geisha should act, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No need to get huffy," Satsuki said shaking her head in amusement, "I just wondered is all…"

"Satsuki!" their conversation was cut short as the maid of the tea house had opened the door to the tea room that housed the Kunos who were waiting for them, "You're beautiful as ever, and you too my dear Akane!" Kocho exclaimed as he stood up proud, his arms up in reverie and joy, "Come come, we have many things to discuss!"

Akane took a seat next to Tatewaki and started to serve him tea, she swept up the sleeves of her kimono as she poured, giving him a brief glance of her creamy complexion only to be hidden again by the sleeve and then her dainty hands offering him the small cup of tea, "Drink up Tatewaki."

Tatewaki was smitten, as always by the lovely vision before him. He couldn't help but grin stupidly as he took the offered cup, his callused hands brushing against her soft hands only to raise an eyebrow and look down to feel as if she had a cut on her hand. He gasped, as he took the cup away and forwardly reached for her hands and held her palms up, his fingers around her wrists as he looked down at the cuts that barely grazed her hands.

"What happened my lovely goddess!?" he exclaimed, his overly verbose way of speaking came out, "These nicks and cuts shouldn't have to grace hands as lovely as yours, what happened so I seek out retribution for you!"

"Oh Tatewaki," Akane tried to hide the annoyance with sincerity, it wasn't her fault that though as nice as he was, he was…tiring. She couldn't complain though because he had helped her and the okiya for so long that he demanded respect for that in itself , especially since she knew he pinned after her in a way a man pines for a woman, "They're but little fairy bites, flower arrangements you know," she lied.

Tatewaki's brows furrowed but he his demeanor changed quickly as Satsuki's voice cut through, "Even for a geisha, she's every bit as clumsy as a housewife sometimes."

"That so?" Tatewaki grinned wildly as he picked up his cup again and joined back into the joyous occasion as his father spoke to Satsuki about important matters that were starting to form for next month. Akane listened with keen interest as she kept the young Tatewaki entertained. She remembered the last time she was in a tea room with the Kunos, it was when Satsuki informed her it was time for her mizuage and offered the gift to Tatewaki.

Though he wasn't the only one to have been given the prospect for Akane's mizuage, Tatewaki's was the one that Satsuki hoped to have as the highest bidder – as Tatewaki could potentially become her danna and take care of her debt, and her as well in the future. Satsuki's gaze lingered onto the two in front of her, internally frowning she saw how Akane didn't seem to fully accept that he would be the one to take her, her uncomfortable tendencies showing to her. But, that was the life of a geisha, and with the debt that Akane carried, she needed every edge she could.

After their tea, Satsuki and Akane opted to walk back home to the okiya instead of taking a rickshaw. They walked the familiar beaten path back home, and took in the sights as they did so. At one road, they stopped and Satsuki suggested taking another path home – a way that would take them around the okiya, and Akane agreed.

Rounding the corner, they heard sounds of grunts and flesh-hitting-flesh. Akane's ears perked up as she looked up at her sister with question on her face, "Satsuki?"

"That's strange," Satsuki said, her brows narrowing as they came to the house that settled behind theirs as she looked up, "It seems that someone had bought out Tama's old place…and built a-?"

"It's a dojo," a voice carried out from the open building, causing the two girls to glance over and see a man with long hair and glasses perched on his nose, "Saotome dojo to be exact."

"Oh, you're a dojo?" Satsuki inquired, feeling Akane look on in interest at the open building that used to sit vacant full of boxes up until now being restored in all it's glory, "That'd explain the noises."

"Excuse us," Mousse laughed as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand, taking a quick look at the two before him, blushing, "Ranma wanted a quick spar to get rid of some of his energy…"

"So you two were sparring?" Akane perked up, looking around Satsuki now, not hiding her interest at all. Satsuki smiled softly as she watched Akane's eyes light up, "May I watch?"

"Akane!" Satsuki chastised, her small hand to wave away that notion, "We mustn't impose – we're just on our way home, please excuse my li-"

"Sure."

A new voice carried out, catching the attention of all three individuals to Ranma who emerged from behind the pillars that separated the open entry way of the dojo to the street. He appeared with his black canvas pants clinging onto his hips, a black tank top that stuck to his body showing off his physique; his braid hanging off his shoulder playfully as he made his presence known.

"Oh please Satsuki," Akane asked, grabbing onto the sleeve of the older girl, giving her those puppy-dog eyes that she knew would win, "Just one spar? Mother doesn't have to know…"

"Mother already has her eyes out on you…" Satsuki warned.

"But if you….were to say," Akane stammered, then blushing as she realized she was asking too much of Satsuki already and her head lowered, "No, I'm sorry, it's not my place to ask," she turned to the men and bowed a half bow at her waist, "Forgive my manners sirs, but it isn't my place to have asked in the first place and we're expected home."

Ranma stared at the girl, his cheeks reddening as she stood up proud again and looked at Mousse and then at himself. It was then, he knew she wasn't paying attention when he first walked out, because her eyes betrayed her actions as she seemed to remember him and then as quickly as he saw the recognition it was gone.

"Perhaps your mother would grant you to see a match then?" Ranma asked hopefully.

At that, Akane turned to look at Satsuki who only gave a small smile in return, "We'll be sure to let mother know of your kind invitation, but now we must leave."

Satsuki then ushered Akane in front of her, forcing the girl to walk faster and away from the two men. Left behind, Mousse quipped, "I don't know what it is about geishas, but man, they sure do leave an effect on you don't they, Ranma?"

"Yeah," Ranma said watching Akane's form disappear at the corner, "They do."

o-o-o

Turning over in her sleep, Akane shot straight up in sweat. Her breathing was shallow as she brought her hand up to her chest and turned her attention to the open window. A pleasant breeze seeped in and cooled the hot room. Scrambling to get her blankets off, Akane made her way to the open window and pried it open, the soft sounds of late night echoing in the darkness.

She felt restless and was unsure of why. Turning around, she gathered up her worn-out outside slippers from under her dresser and got up on her tiptoes to bring her leg up to her window sill to leave her bedroom and to her secret garden.

Or her not so secret garden as she feared Cologne must know about the place as well, but she wasn't going to dwell on those details for now. _Right now_, she had to get rid of this restless feeling in her chest.

Making her way through the yard, she pushed aside her secret entryway and padded into the clearing and started into her kata she remembered from her childhood. And just like that, her mind cleared as she moved through each step, her arms following the path, her feet sliding across the ground with each stance.

And just as she moved into another, her mind clear and the night air refreshing against her hot skin, an oh-so-familiar, yet strange voice knocked her out of her trance.

"Mother know you're out here in the yard, barefoot and doing katas?" came the voice from above. Akane's eyes looked up and saw for the first time, the usual balcony that had boxes spilling out from it was now cleared and that same man from earlier in the day was sitting on the railing and looking down at her with keen interest in his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I _promise_ you, there will be more Ranma/Akane interaction in the next chapter, but a story's gotta build right, there's somewhat of a plot going on. Special thanks to the best reviewers out there:_ Yooniverse, You ROCK harder, Akane-Fan, Vernica _and _Guest_. And to my beta-reader, _ShapeOfDespair_.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takhashi.  
by pahlee

**This is an alternate universe fanfiction. **

Chapter 3

Akane's breath hitched in the back of her throat as she stumbled out of the stance and brought herself back into a more dignified position – as much as she could muster as a geisha out in the backyard so late in such a state of undress.

"W-what!" was her short reply, unsure of what she could say.

"Mother know you're out here?" he asked again as he pushed down on both his arms and straightened his position on the balcony.

"Shh!" Akane said, bringing her finger up towards her lips and pursing against them, "Keep your voice down or else she _will,_" she all but yelled.

Ranma laughed, a smile spreading across his face as he leaned back over the railing, looking down at her, "What are you doing out here so late?"

Akane contemplated for a moment before she answered him, "Your question to my activities warrant no answer, you imply you know _what _I'm doing, whereas you are really wanting to know _why_."

"Choice words," Ranma remarked, his grin never leaving his face, "They teach you that in your little geisha school?"

Bristled at the way he described her upbringing as the "little geisha school" Akane's next reply came out coolly, "I'm trained on how to handle certain situations, and by your mannerisms - my guess is that you _weren't_."

Ranma laughed internally, she sure had a side to her he never expected a geisha to have, but then again, he didn't have many to compare her to. She seemed to hold to herself, carrying an air of arrogance but also caution. "Do you want to spar?" came his idiotic reply.

Akane stared up at the man, her heart racing, "Did you just ask to spar?"

Intuitively her feet started closer to the edge of her property and closer to his, "Really?" Her eyes looked like they began to shine, losing all the coldness she had in them earlier, causing Ranma to start and backpedal in his motions, but he couldn't resist, "If you can make it up to this balcony, you can come and spar with me."

"Deal!" Akane said as she stepped back, adjusting the slippers on her dainty feet as she sized up the wall decorated with vines separating him from her. With a graceful leap, she kicked off the ground and lurched forward, grabbing the bottom of the balcony and lifting herself up, sweat beading off her forehead as she swung her feet over and sat on the railing. Her heart was rushing, her rational thoughts out the window - she's never done anything like this before!

"Let's spar!" she said as she jumped down from the railing and now stood face-to-face with her new neighbor.

For a moment, the two stood there in silence - only the sounds of the night breaking the silence with it's crickets and random dog barking in the distance. Akane tilted her head to look at the man who stood before her, a good foot taller, broad and quite the contrary, had she had anything to say - handsome.

On the other hand, Ranma stood frozen, his heart finally catching up with his mind and his mouth failing to utter anything as the beautiful girl who'd been staring in his dreams and daydreams stood before him with a quizzical look on her face and he knew that he'd been stalling.

"Er, y-yeah, let's go to my dojo. You'll have to excuse it though, we're still renovating." He finally got out.

The girl straightened up, her face seemed to light up as she followed behind him, "Sorry, but I never caught your name?"

"_Might as well get familiar,"_ Akane thought to herself, "_I'm already in deep trouble - if mother were to find out!"_

"Saotome, Ranma." came his response as he led her down the stairs and into the work-in-progress dojo.

Akane was set to answer but stopped in her tracks as she took in the dojo. She had only got to see the inside briefly behind the pillars earlier, but to see the room where the dojo sat was a different story altogether.

"...and yours?"

Akane was pulled out of her trance and stared at the man again, this time in the bright lighting that his dojo had, "Tendo, Akane. I'm known as Lotus, but, you can call me Akane."

"_Lotus?"_ thought Ranma as he stared at the girl clad in her sleeping clothes and old slippers, a smile appearing on his features.

"I have spare shoes you can wear if you like," Ranma as he motioned to her feet, where he found her comically blush as she tried to hide them from his view, "It's no problem."

"No, no," Akane protested, the blush still sitting high on her cheeks. "_That's embarrassing!_" Akane thought to herself, "_For him to see me in this state, for _anyone_ to see me in this state - I-I - why am I here!?"_

When she didn't answer, he raised his head to look at her and ask but he saw her face mask behind a solemn look and immediately he felt his face redden and held his arms out in front of him, "S-sorry! I didn't mean anything like _that_, I just!-"

Despite her actions so far, Akane took a deep breath through her nose and looked up with a look in her eye that stopped him in his tracks, enamouring him to her disposition that she was about to play out.

"Of course not Mr. Saotome, I would _never_ imply that you meant anything ill mannered, it's me who's rather in a spot for you to have to see me in this state." Akane replied, "Geisha's are always meant to be seen, not _heard_."

Just then, Ranma realised the implication she said in her words - to see her in her current state was something geisha's weren't known for, or at least that's what he thought. He looked back again at her: she wore a modest sleeping attire, a long sleeved blouse that was made of thin, breathable material and long pants that were cinched at the ankles and those house slippers. Despite not being in make-up, her face was fresh and smooth - soft, like petals of a flower. Once again, he must have been waiting too long to answer as he saw her lift her hand, the sleeves of her blouse seemed to billow around her wrist before settling and exposing the skin surrounding it.

Akane watched as he stared, her heart thumping in her chest - she watched the ways his eyes softened as he took her in. For just the briefest moment, she was angry - she was stealing time and money she could be earning for her debt just by being in this man's presence - she was offered monetary compensation for her very presence but here she was, on her own violation entertaining Mr. Ranma Saotome.

"You can call me Ranma."

"Huh?"

"Ranma, you can just call me Ranma, Mr. Saotome's my dad - I'm Ranma."

Then Ranma bowed, at his waist, with as much respect as he could muster in that bow, "And I apologize if my estate isn't up to par for a geisha like you and I must ask forgiveness for how terrible of a host I am. I haven't even offered tea."

"Mr. Sao-" "Ranma," he interjected softly, and Akane continued, "Ranma! I didn't mean it that way, what I meant- what I need to say is," she was confused, her thoughts running rampant at this point, her mind racing as she couldn't figure out what she wanted, or worse, what this Ranma individual wanted.

"You said you wanted to spar?" he said again, "So let's just spar."

"Yes," Akane let out a deep sigh, "L-let's just spar."

Three minutes later, Akane and Ranma stood in front of one another in the middle of the large dojo. Akane had slipped off her shoes and her feet sat barefoot on the new floor of the dojo. Ranma followed her lead and stood in his stance as he stared down at the girl.

"You've ever fought another opponent?" he asked.

"Only the ones I've made up in my mind," she replied as he watched her slip into a stance that he knew far too well - it was one of the stances his father had taught him when he was a young boy, from a practice his father and his friend had learned. That alone intrigued him.

He waited for a second before he made his move, as predicted, her moves were edgy - sloppy and a bit unrefined, but yet they held a different story when she was on the defense. Each move she directed at him he easily dodged - and though her defense was lacking, it was as if she was dancing with him as they moved through the dojo. She was able to lead him across the dojo and corner him to the wall, but as she raised her leg to kick at him, Ranma easily jumped and cleared her leg coming towards him. He landed with a soft thud, poking her forehead, "You're pretty good for a geisha."

The two stopped their sparring, their breathing the only sound echoing in the dojo. Akane raised her hand and placed it on her chest, feeling that unfamiliar feeling again just before she looked up at Ranma again and with the prettiest smile Ranma ever saw, she asked, "Do you want to be friends?"

o-o-o

The next morning Ranma woke up in bed and stayed there staring at the ceiling. He raised his hand up to brush his bangs out of the way when stopped and stared at his hand, remembering last night's events. After Akane had asked him to be friends, he felt a strong connection with the girl and quickly accepted her offer, shaking her small delicate hand. He had faltered though on the handshake as he remembered fondly, holding on for just a second longer than he should have.

"Ranma!" came a voice knocking him out of his reverie and bringing him to the present, "The contractors are here and are finishing up the dojo, I've let them in!"

"That's great, thank-you Mousse!" Ranma shouted back as he sat up in his bed now, turning his attention to the open window and seeing the sky being lit by the sunrise, "I'll be down in a few minutes!"

"You got it!"

o-o-o

"You've got less than a month now until your mizuage," Cologne said as she sat at the dining table that early morning.

Akane sat there eating breakfast as Cologne chatted on, "The bids so far are incredible," she breathed as she looked through her red ledger. Akane attempted to stretch her neck to see the scrawl on the paper, but it all looked to be in shorthand and so it was all null.

"And as for her debt?" Satsuki asked the question for Akane. Cologne's beady eyes lit up ad she smiled a crooked smile, "If all goes well, she'll be in the green and earning for the okiya after her mizuage."

"Hear that Akane?" Satsuki smiled softly at Akane, "Debt free sounds so good, doesn't it?"

"It does," Akane replied honestly, her eyes wide as she stared down at her bowl, emotions overwhelming her as she thought back to the day her debt was known to her…

"_Your lessons, your food, everything is paid by the house, what we earn and what we do - it all comes back to the house. Mother pays for everything, she paid for _me_, she paid for _you_. We owe a debt to her and the house, and once that debt is settled - we pay for the house, for everyone here. We're one big family, but we all have to work together in order to keep living our lavish lifestyle here in the Willow House." Satsuki told the young girl as they walked to Akane's first lesson as a maiko, "Our oirans were girls who mother took in when they had nothing to offer but their bodies, and so, all their earnings come straight to the house. What we do, what _you'll_do soon, is pay off a debt that your family had procured and Cologne paid them that debt in order to get your freedom in exchange for work."_

"_So, are we slaves?" Akane asked, shooked, her little mind racing._

"_Not exactly, we're almost like the oiran girls, except we didn't have a choice. But, what could be better than being an entertainer little Akane-chan?" Satsuki said softly, easing Akane's mind._

"_I just have to work hard and I'll be free?" Akane asked._

"_Yes," Satsuki looked fondly ahead as they reached the school, "But it's a lifestyle you'll grow accustomed to, and sometimes, it's hard to leave."_

"_Big sister," Akane dared ask, "Do you know how much debt I owe to the Willow House?"_

"_You cost Mother a pretty penny," Satsuki answered, "Fifteen million, little flower."_

"_Fifteen million?" Akane repeated, astonished her father could accrue that much debt and sell her for, "I'm worth that?"_

"_You're worth that plus, because you are an investment. So don't ever think you're worth anything less. Mother took you on, she sees potential - Happosai had vouched for you and let me tell you, he knows the worth of a pretty woman."_

"_Satsuki, how much is your debt?" _

"_Dearest Akane, mine settled at 8 million yen."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is! Another installment in this little story for your reading pleasure. Once again, thank-you _ShapeOfDespair_ for being my beta reader and biggest supporter. And thank-you, _Akrim, Jacqueline Vorheese, ShapeOfDespair, Akane-Fan, Flynnchan, Vernica _and _JacJac-Arie_!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takhashi.  
by pahlee

**This is an alternate universe fanfiction. **

Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed since Ranma saw Akane, glimpses yes, but not more than fleeting moments as she was whisked away by the older geisha and croney old woman. It was nearing his grand opening as well so his time away from his dojo was few in between. He caught her when she passed by in a rickshaw, or when she was walking with the other geisha of the house on lazy afternoons. He hadn't had the time to gaze out over his balcony to see her practice if she was, it was late night whenever he had finished his work and fell victim to sleep.

Rolling his sleeves, Ranma sat at the foot of the stairs when Mousse came walking in, a daze on his face. Ranma raised his eyebrow at his friend, "What's got you in high spirits?"

"The green room at the Willow House," Mousse let out sighing, "There's this really beautiful girl there."

"You've mentioned," Ranma nodded.

"I saw her in passing again, and I wanted to stop and speak with her, but the other girls were all looking and - " Mousse stuttered out.

"You got shy?" Ranma laughed as he stood up and smacked his comrade's arm, "You sly dog."

"She's just so beautiful!" Mousse groaned.

"Maybe you should start by getting her name," Ranma laughed as he left his friend in his own mindset to finish up the rest of the chores outside. There were a few gardeners out and about fixing the last of the landscaping as Ranma walked by. He was checking out the plants on the side that neighbored the Willow House when he heard some voices fleet across the yard.

"Hehe, he really _is_ handsome." "Shampoo no lie." "He's the one that turned you down that one day wasn't he, hon?" "Shut up Ukyo, no one asked your opinion." "Hello sir, wouldn't you like to come join us in the green room?"

Ranma looked up to see a harem of girls sitting on the outside back steps of the okiya. They were the very same girls he saw that one day he stopped in front, but this time they were lounging in the backyard. There were a few young children running amok them, seemingly doing chores as they commented on Ranma. He gave a toothy grin and rubbed the back of his neck as he gave them a nod of acknowledgement before going back to his dojo - not wanting to entertain their ideas.

"Did you see her?" Mousse asked as Ranma walked back in, "The one with the purple hair?"

"Er," Ranma scratched the side of his head, "I guess."

"Isn't she beautiful?" Mousse sighed dreamily as he held the paperwork in his arms tightly, crushing them in the process as Ranma pulled him out of his reverie, "Mousse, snap out of it, buddy."

"Sorry sir," he laughed as he made his way towards the upstairs, "I'll get to finishing up the filing, and then I think we're done here."

"Good," Ranma said as he nodded his head triumphantly, "Can't wait to get our students in here and start teaching."

o-o-o

"She's even more beautiful than the last time I saw her," Happosai chuckled as Akane was ushered into the room where the old man sat with gifts sat before him on the ground. Cologne and Satsuki were with her, but she felt alone all the same as his beady eyes glazed over her body.

"What have I told you Cologne," he went on, "I told you she'd earn her stay here, and now it's coming close to sealing the deal with her mizuage."

"You were right," Cologne nodded solemnly as she gripped her cane, "And now we must access her final debt."

"But of course," Happosai agreed as he reached into the folds of his clothes and procured a little black book, at the same time, Cologne pulled out her red one. Licking his thumb, Happosai flipped open the book and ran his crooked finger down one of the pages.

"Tendo, Akane - Lotus, initial debt: 20 Million Yen. Debtor: Soun Tendo - taking on the debt including Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo who were absent," Happosai read off, "I was able to settle his debt to 15 Million for Tendo, as her sisters were gone and begged mercy for her soul."

"And I brought her in for 10 Million Yen, promising five million as your payment."

"What has she earned?"

"Her classes, her dresses, brought the debt up by 3 million. Satsuki took her in and enabled Akane to do engagements on her own, lowering her final debt to 5 Million."

"You're to say," Happosai balked as he looked at Akane, "That she was able to earn 13 million by her 18th birthday!? That's more than a million a year since she was brought to you."

"This is correct, she owes my okiya," Cologne read off, "5 million yen and her debt to me, and to you will be paid off."

"How!?" Happosaid said in astonishment, "Never had I had a geisha…"

"Her debt would have been smaller, but she had unforseen hospital visits during her stay here."

"Unforseen _hospital?-" _Happosai interrupted.

"Not for any of that," Cologne assured him, knowing where he was going with it, "Little Akane had small fractures here and there, she's a little clumsy."

"Ah," Happosai nodded as he leaned back a little, "I was about to say, now, that her mizuage might go a little different if she wasn't pure."

"After her mizuage, her debt will be settled and she'll be solely earning for my okiya."

"Well," Happosai nodded, "This calls for a celebration," he waved his arms in front of the gifts before him, "Little Akane, each time a geisha earns her keep here at the Willow House, I bring gifts to the geisha, her big sister and the mother of the house."

He slid each gift towards each girl, "This is our parting gift as I won't be seen until the next geisha is ready. I do hope that your mizuage will go well for you."

Satsuki and Cologne accepted the gift with a nod of their head and left it sitting before them. They were to open the presents later, Akane was informed by Satsuki just moments before they entered the room. "You'll see me one more time, at your mizuage. Until then, good bye Willow House."

Happosai got up and gave one final nod to the girls before leaving in the side door. It was then Cologne turned to Satsuki and Akane and motioned for them to open their gifts. Satsuki's was a hair pin, cherry blossom petals adjourning the decorate item. Cologne received a small journal, new in it's binding and her name calligraphed across the front. Akane's small fingers unwrapped the red wrapping and there sat in the little box set was new make-up and brushes and a hairpin as well, with a white lotus on top.

"We'll be sure to send thank yous in a week," Cologne nodded her head and started to get up, Satsuki following her lead. But Akane spoke up, quiet at first, "Mother?"

Cologne turned to Akane, her eyebrow raising, "Yes child?"

"Did I really earn so much?"

Akane's ears burned as she listened to the back and forth with Cologne and Happosai. She knew of her initial debt, but she never knew how much she really owed and how much she kept putting herself into debt with all her hospital visits when she was younger.

It was something short of a miracle that Cologne spent that much on her.

"Yes," Cologne nodded, "You did, those lavish gifts Kuno and Shinnosuke have sent you were worth thousands, and the many engagements you kept up with them swung them over into the millions. I was able to charge more than the usual 50 thousand yen per hour with them, as they are vying for your attention. And, if the cards play right," Cologne clicked her tounge, "You'll have Kuno as a danna - he's wagering more than enough to pay off your debt for your mizuage, and we all know how keen he is to you."

Akane could only nod, as she knew what her life entailed, and what was to come of it. She had nothing holding her back, her life would proceed on as an entertainer and that's all she knew. Goodbye any lack luster thoughts of love or a genuine path of her own life - that day 10 years ago cemented that.

"Yes mother," Akane answered as she followed behind her big sister and mother back to the okiya.

o-o-o

Stepping out of the rickshaw, Cologne hobbled out first and Satsuki followed second with Akane closing up the rear. Pink and Link, as well as Satsuki's maiko waited for them by the door, their arms outstretched to take the gifts to bring inside.

But just before they reached the steps, they heard a voice cut through the heavy traffic of mid-day and caught their attention. Everyone, including mother, turned her head to see their new neighbor approaching with a big grin on his face.

"Hello!" Ranma said waving his arm as he neared his neighbors, knowing full well the awkwardness that was to follow, but he had already invited the rest of the neighbors to the opening of his dojo that it was only right to invite the Willow House as well.

"My name is Ranma Saotome," Ranma said as he reached Cologne, giving a respectful bow to the elder, "I just moved in next door, I'll be opening my dojo in the next few days, and was wanting to invite all my neighbors, we'll have food and a demonstration with a few of my old students from my old dojo."

Cologne tilted her head a bit as she took in the stranger and assessed him. Giving him a once over, he recognized him from Shampoo's comments from the past few weeks about a handsome rich man who moved in next door. "Dojo?" Cologne asked.

"Why yes," Ranma nodded as he could see Akane's eyes light up from the invitation, she had grabbed a hold of Satsuki's sleeve in earnest as she watched Cologne, waiting for her answer.

"I have a large family," Cologne chuckled, "Are you sure you wish to invite us?"

"The more the merrier!" Ranma laughed, giving a sly wink, "So I take that as a yes, elder?"

"Take it as a yes," Cologne nodded as she reached out with her hand, "And you may call me Cologne, I'm the mother of the Willow House."

"Pleasure to finally meet you," Ranma said as he shook her hand and watch from the peripheral Akane smiling up at Satsuki with glee.

"You'll be receiving a more formal invitation tomorrow, I'll have them deliver straight to your front door."

o-o-o

Akane was sitting out in the backyard with the few oiran girls who sat about chatting about the event in the next few days. It was rare that all of them, as a house none-the-less, get invited anywhere. Usually, that was reserved for their mother and the geishas - so this was on the topic of every girl's conversation.

Ukyo sat animatedly next to Akane, chattering away. "Are you excited?" Ukyo asked her friend. Akane gave a small nod as her maiko brushed her hair, "I'm very excited!"

"We get to see some cool katas, won't we?" Pink said as she brushed, "Something you like doing!"

"Shhh!" Akane said as she put her finger up against her lips, "Mother is already mad at me for the little things I do, since apparently," she sighed, "It's not been a not-so-secret after all."

"You can blame Shampoo for that," Ukyo shook her head, "You know how she gets all jealous when the topic isn't on her - which, to be fair Akane-chan - _you're_ the star here at the okiya."

"No no," Akane shook her head, modest as she was, "We all work together to make the Willow House as successful as it is."

"Yeah, but you're the top gun," Ukyo smirked again as she leaned back and stared out into their yard, "Wish you could keep doing what you're doing, too bad Mother's knocking down that area."

"Yeah," Akane said sadly as Pink continued brushing her locks as Link went to go get the product for overnight, "I wish that too.."

"_I no get it," Shampoo said at the dinner table one night before Akane came home from an engagement that Cologne had asked the rest of the family to wait, she was only ten minutes behind. "Why we have to wait on Lotus?" As petty as Shampoo was, she knew Akane preferred her real name rather than her geisha name, so she'd always refer to her back as Lotus whenever something particularly irked her._

"_Watch your mouth Shampoo," Cologne said, "She earns just as you do, and _more_. It's only respectful that we wait when she's only a few minutes late. She would do the same for you if you were late."_

"_Nonsense," spat Shampoo, "What you know, she might be out in that little garden doing katas for all you know mother!"_

"_Garden?" Cologne repeated, she knew Akane practiced katas somewhere, but never knew _where_. Shampoo was the one who told her once, a few months back when Akane had sprained her ankle, tripping on a rock outside and Shampoo reported that she was doing katas in the yard when she thought no one was looking._

"_The garden next to neighbor yard, the one that separates us from them," she waved her arms, "There behind an old wood board mother is area Lotus practice!"_

_The matriarch sat there shaking her head. "That girl just doesn't listen at all," she thought to herself just as Akane came ushering in, but in a graceful way that didn't seem too fast nor too slow. Just as a geisha should - as they should be powerful in their entrance, but not so much to hinder their arrival but just enough to warrant everyone's attention. Just as it should be for as soon as she entered, the whole room turned their attention to her and the normal chatter stopped for a moment as they greeted the late geisha._

"_My apologies everyone," Akane said softly as she bowed her head slightly, her lips softly pursed, "My engagement ran over and I came as quickly as I could. Thank you for waiting, I know you must be starving."_

_Voices overlapped as they said, "No problem", "It was just a few minutes," "Welcome home."_

"_Alright, everyone, let's eat." Cologne said and everyone dug in, Shampoo just glared at her until Cologne turned to Akane and without raising her voice she said, "Akane, you've been out in the yard again? Doing katas?"_

"_I-" Akane thought about it as she hung her head, "Yes mother, I have. I cannot lie to you."_

"_I see." Cologne said and said nothing more after that._

So, Akane sat there in the hazy afternoon with the rest of the girls until dinner, watching a crew of hired men clear the old brush and knock down the garden that Akane held so dear. A soft frown marred her lips as she sighed, "If only…"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**I'm really gearing up to write a lot, so here's the next chapter already. Thanks again to my lovely beta reader _ShapeOfDespair_ and to my lovely reviewers, _Akane-Fan, ShapeOfDespair _and _nancyricoleon_.


End file.
